Guilty Ninja
by FFBleachFan3221
Summary: Naruto gets saved by a mysterious woman, and runs away from the leaf village. When he arrive in a dark forest he meets an unexpected figure. Fatherly Testament, and Mothery jam! Good Kyubbi! Team 7 bashing, and lots more!
1. A beggining

**The Guilty ninja**

Note: do not I repeat do not own the guilty gear characters or the naruto characters I just did this for fun (I'm a huge fan of both).

It was October 10th when the nine tailed fox was sealed inside a child. "Please let my child be seen as a hero." The fourth hokage said as he breathed his last words, but sadly that never happened. He was persucted, and called a demon for all of his life.

6 years later

"Get back here Demon!" said a villager from the mob. All the villagers did this every year form a mob to attack the supposed demon child. The stupid villagers thought they take upon themselves to kill what threatened the village.

"Why? What'd I do to you?" the boy cried. The boy had blond hair, and blue eye's that would make the ocean look bleak.

"You know full well demon, and you will die for what you've done." the villager said. Then a chunin appeared, and said" You will die to day demon brat!" Grabbing out a Kanata preparing to lunge at the boy until suddenly a woman with pink hair intervened.

"Out of the way woman! This demon must die!" said the chunin with intense malice.

"Demon ehh…this is a child you dumbass." She said with intense hate that would put the angry mob to same. "Hey kid can you move." the boy nodded. "I'm going to kill these guys, but I don't want you to see so run, and never ever look back."

The boy didn't need to be told twice he started running. The mob attempted to chase after the boy, but was stopped by the mysterious woman. "It seems I might have a little fun today." She said as the entire mob was slaughtered. In an instant she disappeared from that forsaken village.

The boy kept running as he entered the woods until he found himself in a ruined like chapel. Then a figure appeared before him. A man carrying a weird scythe, and a raven lurched on his shoulder. The boy could only stare at the mysterious figure as he asked." Who are you, and why have come here"

"I was running away from some bad people…sniff…, and ended up here…"the boy said.

The man saw how the boy was actually on the verge of tears. He walked over to the boy, and asked his name.

"Naruto...sniff… what's yours…"

"………Testament" The scene was cut short when that chunnin reappeared with even more malice in his eyes.

"There you are demon brat!" he said. Naruto ran behind Testament. Teatment saw the look of fear in his eyes. "This time you will die!"

"There is no demon here just a boy." Testament said

"Yes there is, and I'm going to kill him." The chunnin said with malice

"I think not"

"Then you'll die too!" the chunnin lunged at Testment casing him to be split into two. "Are you alright little one" he turned back to see Naruto wounds reopening. At this Testment attempted to close his wounds until suddenly working on instinct inserted his own blood into Naruto. After this Naruto's wounds instantly healed up. Naruto was still unconscious so Testment decided to take the boy to his hut.

_ Testment thought"Please don't die kid"_

**Looks like Testment is going to take care of Naruto, but will he help Naruto? Who is this pink harried woman? Stay tuned to find out! Also sorry for it being short I'm new so I try to make the next chapter longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nine Tails

**The Guilty ninja**

**Note: do not I repeat do not own the guilty gear characters or the naruto characters I just did this for fun (I'm a huge fan of both). If I did Sauske would never exist, and saukra would be destroyed.**

**Just too clear thing up this story is placed in the ****Guilty Gear XX core plus****, and I'm including quite a few characters from guilty gear to the story. **

Naruto woke up in a weird sewer. _"Oh no did he leave me here"_. Then heard a weird growling noise. **"So my jailor finally comes to see me."**

Naruto looked around only to find a giant cage with paper on the door with the word seal on it. The fox looked down to see his jailor frightened. _**"What's with these scars all over my jailor's body?"**_

"**Kit what happened to you?" **the beast said only to startle the young kid. It sighed knowing he'd only startle the young boy. The beast focused his chakra on his appearance. When the beast opened to his eye's he saw he had the exact appearance of the young boy before him the only difference between him, and the boy was that he had red hair, and a tail. He walked over to the boy only to see him flinch, and attempts to escape the other kid.

"**Wait!" **the red head said.

"No! I don't want to die I don't want to die!" he screamed "your just going to hurt me like the others." Right after Naruto screamed the area transformed into a forest, and Naruto started to run. The red head cured under his breath, and chased after his jailor.

When he caught up to Naruto he grabbed his arm making him thrash around.

"**Stop I'm not going to hurt you" **the red head said

"That's what they all say" Naruto yelled attempting to escape the other's grip.

"**I'm serious I'm not going to hurt you" **when Naruto turned around all the red head could see was pure fear in those eyes. The red head allowed his tail to wrap around the boy making him relax into the other's grip. Naruto found himself in a tighter grip than blurted out "Fine kill me just make it quick please."

The red head was shocked that his kit would say something like that. He gave his jailor a hug that shocked Naruto. After a few seconds he found himself released from the red head's grip. **"Kit what happened to you?"** after a few seconds of silence he finally replied.

"I was attacked by the villager's because I'm a demon brat that no ne cares about."

The red head was furious to say in the least._** "Those villagers when I get out of here I'll hunt them down, and slowly kill them" **_he thought, but then he noticed that his jailor said some thing.

"Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked

If he said his name the boy would freak out so he came up with a random name.

**"My name is Kita…" **he said. **"And I'm going to uhh teach you how to use chakra while you're asleep okay?"**

"Okay…umm…"

**"What?" **Kita said.

"Is it okay if I call you my…. Brother?" Naruto asked

That threw Kita off until he finally said **"Sure…"**

"Yay! I have a brother now" Naruto said sinking into dream land. Kita stared at the boy for a while, and felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. This scarred Kita he was the nine tailed fox the king of the tailed beasts yet he felt like he needed to protect the boy with everything he had. Kita used his tail to cover them both as they slept next to each other.

……In the Morning…..

Naruto woke up him at first he saw that he was not in his apartment. He was in a strange room with bandages all over his body. He slowly got up out of bed when he heard some noise. "We came all the way out to see you! I'll make sure you see her!" said a girl

Naruto walked outside to see the man that helped him yesterday fighting a girl who wore orange, and carried a big anchor. Naruto saw Testament get into a battle stance. "Hey mister what are you doing?"

Teatment looked to see Naruto, and the girl stared at the boy for a while, and said, "Who's this kid?"

"My names Naruto what's yours?" he said

"My names May!" she shouted

Testament walked over to Naruto, and said "You awake..."

"Yeah thanks for treating me mister" Naruto said" But I really should be going back to the village if not the crazy people will get even crazier, and might hurt me even more."

Testament winced at this he couldn't believe the kid would go back to that place he called home.

"Why is there a mob after you kid?" May asked.

"Because I'm a good for nothing demon brat that no one cares about" Naruto replied with a pained look in his eye.

May saw the pained look in his eyes she quickly walked over to him, and gave him a hug. That's when a man with blond hair appeared. "May I thought you went over here to Testament…? Not to hug a little kid."

"Shut up you baka!" May yelled.

"Air…need air…." Naruto said

"OH SORRY!!!" she said letting Naruto go.

"It's okay I've been through worse." Naruto said. Testament walked over to Naruto.

"What do you mean worse?" Testament and Johnny said in unison. Naruto looked at their eyes.

"No... You're going to hurt me too!" Naruto yelled running away. Testament immediately went in pursuit. Johnny and May went back to the ship to grab Dizzy, and chase after the boy.

……..

Naruto stopped to catch his breath when he realized no one was following him. Walking along the same road a woman who had pink hair. With a Kanata attached to her side. She saw the boy walking down the same path.

"Hey kid… I think it's been a while since I saw you." She said. Anyways who are you.

"Naruto…" he replied looking down.

"Baiken" She said. "Anyways kid it looks like you've been running. Let me guess they after you again"

"No I just ran until I reached here..."

"Well look who we have here." Said a mysterious voice. Baiken looked around too see a pale looking man in a trench coat. "My name is Crow of the post war administration, and now I've been ordered to catch you…JUSTICE!!!"

___play Momentary Life___

A giant freakish robot appeared before him. Baiken immediately went into a battle stance. "Final….heaven or hell…Let's rock!" Baiken immediately slashed out at the beast causing a scratch to appear across Justices torso. Baiken avoided Justice's rampaging attack, and countered ever opportunity. Finally Baiken gave the finishing blow causing Justice to explode. Naruto was blown away in one direction. Baiken in the other when Naruto was about to crash. A yo-yo like net caught him before impact.

"Phew! That was a close one."

"You said it the kid would have been a pancake"

"Who are you?" Naruto said

"My name's Bridget." Said the blonde harried person.

"My name's Jam" said the spiky harried girl.

**Seems Narrator's even more paranoid then before! Will Jam, and Bridget help Naruto open up to other people? What about Baiken, and Testament? Stay tuned to see what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3 new family

**The Guilty ninja**

Note: do not I repeat do not own the guilty gear characters or the naruto characters I just did this for fun (I'm a huge fan of both). If I did Sauske would never exist, and saukra would be destroyed.

**Just too clear thing up this story is placed in the ****Guilty Gear XX core plus****, and I'm including quite a few characters from guilty gear to the story.**

Jam saw the numerous scars on Naruto's body open. "Quick we need to find a doctor, and fast." She carried the boy, and Bridget asked. "How come he has these scars? Did he do something wrong?"

"I don't know, but maybe when he regains consciousness." She said. They ended up in Jam's restraint both shocked to see Testament, and Dr. Faust there.

"Awe costumers at a time like this?!" she said hurrying to the kitchen only to be stopped by Testament. "I brought Faust here to heal the boy not to eat."

"WHO DOES THIS TO A CHILD!!!?" Faust yelled quickly grabbing out all his medical tools. By this time Johnny, Dizzy, and May came in to see Naruto getting fixed up by Dr. Faust. Dizzy began to cry. "Who could do such a thing?

"May…" Johnny looked to see her crying as well. He never noticed that a tear slid past his face too.

When Dr. Faust finished up Naruto was covered in bandages. Finally resting into a deep sleep. Testament walked forward placing his hand on his head, and probed through Naruto's mind to see him, beaten, starved, and burned to death because he was their supposed "demon'. Testament back away until Venom walked in.

Venom was the new leader of the assassin's guild, but he became addicted to Jam's cooking so he became a regular. (He was threatened)

Then he noticed Naruto lying down on the table covered in bandages. He was astonished at the boy's age to receive that much damaged so he decided to stay, and see what happened.

….the next morning….

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. He walked outside the room to figure out where he was. Naruto went down the stair way to find Jam cooking breakfast.

"Right on time" she said walking towards a table. She motioned her hand as a sign to come sit down with her. "You know you caused quite a ruckus yesterday. Not only did you have injuries on your body you had three weeping ladies crying. So tell me what happened to you?"

Naruto began to tell her everything from the beatings he got to the happiest moments of his life. Right when he finished Jam's face was mixed with shock, and anger. _"What kind of idiots does this to an innocent child?"_

In anther room the rest of the group were listening in on Naruto's story from begging to end. At the end Johnny and Testament's faces were filled with rage. May, Dizzy, and Bridget broke down crying. Venom hand was twitching with anger.

"Why doesn't anyone care about me?" Naruto said. He was on the edge of crying. Jam went over, and gave Naruto a comforting hug as he cried. Jam just kept the hug up until he fell asleep. She picked the boy up, and placed him on the bed.

Afterwards Testament, and the other's came up with an idea why not look after the boy. Surely he wouldn't disagree to having a family.

When Naruto woke up he went downstairs to see Jam talking to Testament. "Ah so you awake." He said making Jam aware that Naruto was up.

"Oh didn't expect you to get up for quite awhile. Guess what." She said.

"What?"

"We all agreed we're going to be your family." She said

Naruto just stood there in shock as Johnny, Dizzy, Bridget, Faust, and Venom came out to see him. He walked over to Testament with tears in his eyes. "No more hurt shall befall apoun you my son."

**Horray chapter 3 is up next is chapter four the return to the leaf village!**


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival

**The Guilty ninja**

Note: do not I repeat do not own the guilty gear characters or the naruto characters I just did this for fun (I'm a huge fan of both). If I did Sauske would never exist, and saukra would be destroyed.

**Just too clear thing up this story is placed in the ****Guilty Gear XX core plus****, and I'm including quite a few characters from guilty gear to the story.**

As the years flew by Naruto got trained in many ways. Skilled as an assassin from Venom, Strength from May, Gear techniques from Testament, and Dizzy, and Endurance from Johnny. Each Family member contributed in there own unique. Kita trained Naruto in chakra practices for seven years.

In the Leaf Village

"Are you sure you want to come back here." Jam asked.

"Of course even if this village is scum on the Earth I still have a debt to pay off the old man." Naruto said. "And besides that we need to beat some sense into the Village"

The Third Hokage was not a happy camper after hearing what happened to Naruto so he decided to execute the entire crowd involved in Naruto's death. He also killed Danzo for disrespecting the fourth's wish in front of a gigantic crowd of people.

This caused the council to uproar until they were executed publicly. He sighed thinking about the blond when suddenly the door came crashing open with a mysterious blond entering. He wore the same cloths as an anbu cloths except he didn't have a head band or mask.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm hurt old man that you don't recognize me." He said walking over to him.

"N-na-Naruto" He said.

"Who else do you think old man?" Naruto said.

"But how." He said

"I ran away from the leaf village, and received a family." He said, and as if on cue the entire group came in. Naruto pointed at each of them, and stated there name. He also told his story of what happened that day.

"Well since your back I have to give you a bigger house." He stated

"Well why not the Nazmaki home." Naruto said. "Yes I'm aware that the fourth Hokage is my father."

The Third Hokage gaped as his hand held over the deed to Naruto. Naruto, and company left right afterwards.

In the house Naruto family got settled until they heard a knock at the door. As soon as Naruto opened the door he found the third Hokage having a as look on his face as he explained why he kept it secret.

"You honestly think that was for the better." Testament said. "You really are a spineless excuse of a human being" as soon as he saw the old man flinch he backed off.

"Do you know how much pain you caused him" Jam said angrily as Johnny and Bridget tried everything to keep her from punching the man.

"Yes, but I'm no matter how sorry I am I know I could never make it up to you." The third said "If you want to be a ninja I can get you to the academy."

"Fine, but you better not make the same mistakes again." Naruto said.

At the academy

Naruto came in to see a scarred face man at the head of the class. "Hello uh… who are you." Naruto just handed him a letter stating why he was here.

"Okay class meets our new student Naruto Nazmaki." He stated.

"You're the fourth's son." Said a pink harried bi- I mean banshee.

"So what if I am." Naruto said. "And besides I don't like to flaunt around that name."

Sauske merely said "fight me."

"No."

"You scared of an elite" he stated

"Personally I don't have time for petty fights." Naruto stated walking over to a seat next to a guy with a with sun glasses on.

Sauske was fuming that this commoner showed him no respect within his presence. The pink harried banshee was fuming that this upstart would disrespect Sauske so he tired to punch only to wind up punching Sauske. She ended apologizing to the class what happened.

Iruka addressed teams 1-6, and started saying" Team seven consists of Sauske Uchia, Sakura Harono, and Kiba. Your sensei is Kakashi"

"Team eight will consist of Xion, Shino, and Naruto. Your sensei is Ansem"

We all know what team nine is so I'll skip it.

"Team ten will consist of Hinata Hyugga, Roxas, and Axel. Your sensei is Xemnas." You have two hours to spend before you meet your sensei's so do whatever you want until then."

Play Xion's Theme___

Naruto walked over with Shino to Xion, and said. "Hey why don't we all try to get to know each other better." He said the both of them nodded. "So who goes first?"

"_He's cute"_ Xion thought _"No wait what am I thinking we just met"_

"I think I will" Xion said. "My name is Xion, my likes are my friends Roxas, and Axel, Training, and ice cream. My dislikes are people who look down on others. My dream is to become a key blade master."

"Shino" the guy with sun glasses said. "My Likes are those who like insects. My dislikes are those who don't like insects. My dream is to become an appropriate heir to my clan.

Naruto sighed. "Are you alright?" Xion asked.

"You both are lucky to have friends because I never had any." Naruto said.

Xion noticed how his voice seemed sad. "Okay I'll be your friend." She said

"Really?" He said.

"I have no idea how to be a friend, but I will be your friend" Shino said

"Thank You! Any ways I'm Naruto Nazmaki! My likes are my adopted family, Training, and my new friends"

Xion looked at him. "You're an orphan, but I thought the fourth had a family?"

"Yeah, but everyone in my clan died 13 years ago, and no one wanted me. I got attacked by a mob one day, and I ended up getting saved by a pink harried woman with one arm." Naruto said

Shino and Xion looked surprised. "Then I ran off somewhere, and met a man who toke care of my injuries. Me, and my family just got here yesterday, and I was immediately signed up for the academy." He said

Xion and Shino still in a state of shock just stared at Naruto.

"I'll never betray your trust Naruto that much is for sure." Xion said.

"Neither shall I." Shino said.

"Uhh… Xion are you okay." He said. Putting a hand on her head.

"Yes why." she said wondering why he just asked that.

"Because your face is red."Naruto replied. Shino chuckled at this.

"No no I'm fine" she waved her hands defensively only to have her blush thicken.

"Well I have a medical kit right here if you need it." Naruto replied.

"Thanks, but I'm really alright."

"Team Nine with me." Said Ansem.

**Yes I know some Kingdomhearts is in it so if you flame this I will add Goofy with the flames of youth so BACK OFF!!!**

**Review if its positive…**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting

**The Guilty ninja**

Note: do not I repeat do not own the guilty gear characters or the naruto characters I just did this for fun (I'm a huge fan of both). If I did Sauske would never exist, and saukra would be destroyed.

"Alright team eight tell me a little about your self." Ansem said. "Spikes go."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Nazmaki, my likes are relaxing and training, my dislikes are people who make fun of my mom's restaurant." He said. As If on cue.

"What did you say?" Jam Screamed as she threw a punch at a foolish man who called her son a demon brat. BIG MISTAKE. The man was punched in the rib cage, and killed. (Jam has insane super strength remember.) Everyone that rallied the man ran away in fear. (Think Jam's Vocal theme for a minute.)Except for a foolish Pink haired woman. "Why do stand up for that demon" She screeched but was silenced by Venom hitting her with a pole stick that went through his- I mean her head.

The Hokage and Naruto's Family were later called to a meeting.

"These aren't people they are demons!" said a fat civilian.

"They should confined." Said a merchant.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage yelled. Every one shut up at this. "You all have been testing my patience! ONE MORE WORD, AND I"LL SEND YOU TO IBIKI!"

"Hokage you can't be_" he was hit smack dab in the face with an anchor.

"Are we not serious?" May said with eyes that said you mess with her you die.

"Meeting Adjourned." The Hokage said.

Back with our hero

"Well your next blockier." Said Ansem

"My name is Shino Aburane name (misspelled?) Likes are logical things, and bugs. My dislikes are illogical things, and people who hurt bugs." He said.

What is logic if not illogical?" Ansem said.

"Error! Error! Does not compute! Does not compute." Then Shino blew a gasket, and fell on the floor.

"Hey Uncle." Said Xion

"Well lucky me I get to torture-Train you." Ansem said chuckling darkly.

"Uhh! Don't we have to go through your test or something." She said changing the subject quickly."

"I was until you told them about it." Ansem said. "So now I'm going to half to pass you without it." Xion laughed nervously. This is going to be a long day.

**Sorry it's a little short I'll try to make the next one longer!**


End file.
